Trust
by Popstar91124
Summary: How do you suppose one of the Archanean League's most cheerful and carefree members would react to a traumatic experience? Well, you're about to find out. Somewhat AU, but directed more to a Smash Bros reference. Yaoiness, don't like, don't read. Rated M for rape. Written at four in the morning off of little sleep, so it might be a little...off, compared to what I normally do.
1. Chapter 1

Meep.

I'm sorry, I kinda lied last time. I said I'd post in a little, but it ended up being, like, a week...Just proves that I rarely have time to post anything. Which is why I put whole stories up at once. So people don't think I'm giving up on them.

Anyways, like I said before, this was written off of only a couple hours of sleep at four in the morning, so if there's something wrong with it, that's why.

I'll just hide back in the shadows now. Enjoy...if that's what can be said, of course...

* * *

The blood comes right before the pain. It starts to trickle down his leg at the forced entry of the man behind him.

Then, the pain. His muffled screams seem to excite his captors further, and he silently curses himself once he realizes his mistake.

A gruff hand grabs him by his hair as the other removes the piece of cloth tied around his mouth. He tries to shake his head frantically as his mouth is forced open and a stiff, throbbing organ is shoved in.

Tears start to stream down his cheeks. _Why? What have I done to deserve this?_

His thoughts are interrupted when the men are ripped from him, causing him to fall to the cold tiles beneath him. A strong arm wraps around his stomach and lifts him up. Looking up, his eyes lock with his lover's the latter's shining with worry.

He manages a smile and mouths the name of his rescuer before blacking out and collapsing into the older man's arms.

* * *

"...ever going to happen, Julian."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Too much damage has been done. It'll be too dangerous for him to try."

"...Gods."

The sound of voices wakes the boy up from his slumber. He is lying in a plush white hospital bed..._just like the ones in the mansion...How long have I been out?_ He shifts his head slightly and sees two men conversing by the door. One he recognizes instantly. "Julian..." he mutters, hardly recognizing his own voice. It's as if he hasn't spoken in years.

Julian turns and walks over to the bed immediately at the sound of his voice. He grabs his hand and kneels next to the bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?" His voice is soft and gentle; he talks as if the boy is a young child once again.

"Violated."

His frown deepens. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have any reason to be."

"Yes I do." He sounds a bit harsher, causing the younger boy to flinch slightly. He notices this and sighs. "Sorry. But I'm saying that if we knew where you were sooner, none of this might have happened."

"...'We'?"

"Marth and Radd, mainly," Erk, the man who was speaking with Julian before, comes up behind the two and tells the younger. "They're both taking it pretty hard right now. Radd especially. He's beating himself over not being able to protect you when he truly needed to."

_Ah, right._ The boy remembers that Radd was already officially assigned to him as his personal guardian. _That would explain why he's hating himself so much._ Now that he focuses, he can feel the anger and resentment through their bond.

"…Rickard," Julian starts slowly, making the boy turn his attention back to him. "There's…something I have to tell you."

"…Julian?"

The older man hesitates for a second. "We…can't have kids anymore like we wanted to." He gently pushes the boy back down into the covers when he tries to sit up. "Don't. It'll only make the pain worse."

"W-what? Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you," Erk answers, sounding surprisingly calm. "It's not the transition or the actual pregnancy that would be the problem,- or, rather, it's an issue with the transition tat would cause the problems- it's the birth. There's a very good chance you wouldn't survive having the child."

Rickard sinks further into the covers, his shock quickly turning into depression. _I can't…have a child anymore?_ His dreams are crushed with that one statement. Ever since he had found out that Julian loved him back, ever since their first night as a couple, he knew that he wanted a family, no matter how long it would take. But now…it's all ruined. He can't have children. They can't have a family. It's as if his ripped out and smashed to pieces. Despite his attempts to hold back the tears, they still come, large and slow, and he collapses onto Julian's shoulder, his body overcome by fitful sobs.

Julian wraps his arms around Rickard and runs his hand through the boy's hair. "Shhhh…it's okay," he whispers in an attempt to soothe him. "It's going to be okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

Meep.

Huge VA reference, and yes, my little Ricky's a Spirit user. ^.^ With depression issues. There's only a couple differences between what's written here and how the spirit bond really works. If you don't know what I'm talking about...I'm sorry. I'm prone to mixing several things together when I make a story.

But that's enough of that. Onward!

* * *

"…Hey."

Radd has just finished carving up a practice dummy when Rickard walks in. "…I'm sorry," he says quietly, never turning around.

"Why is everyone saying that to me today?" Rickard throws his hands up in exasperation. "Radd, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"To hell if I don't!" He says a bit louder, whipping around to face the elder teen. "Rickard, I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to be protecting you. And yet, I couldn't, even with the bond. Your brother had to be the one to do it. Not me. If I had been able to, this wouldn't have ended up happening. Or, better yet, if I had been watching you like I was supposed to, you wouldn't have even been caught in the first place! So how do I have nothing to be sorry for?!" His voice grows progressively louder with each sentence to where he's just about yelling by the end.

_The anger's still there, and even worse than before. He thinks I hate him for this._ The elder boy shakes his head and looks crossed at the younger. He speaks as soft as he had when he first walked in. "Because it's not your fault. It's my own. Sure, you weren't there when it happened, but-" he holds up a hand to stop Radd from speaking like he is trying to, "-if I had stayed back like you told me to and not run off, I wouldn't have gotten myself caught. And it's not like you could have found me through the bond if neither of us could see anything or know where I was going. You don't have any reason to hate yourself, nor have you a reason to think I hate you over this. I know you know how I feel. You're just too busy ignoring it and too focused on just how you think and assume I feel."

"But-"

"But nothing. What's done is done. There's no point in reminiscing over the past and wondering what could have been done to change it. Just worry about what needs to be done in the future."

Radd bows his head, and his anger turns entirely to guilt. "But now…now you can't…"

Sadness flashes briefly in Rickard's eyes upon realizing what the other teen is saying. He simply sighs. "…I know. But that doesn't change how I feel right now. Like I said, there's no point in worrying about the past. What's done is done; there's no changing it. At least I'm not dead. I mean, they knew I was a royal. They could have used me for ransom and then just killed me once they got what they wanted. So you should at least be happy that nothing worse happened."

It takes a few moments for Radd to look up, his expression blank. "As you say," he says quietly, his voice nearly devoid of emotion.

Rickard furrows his brow, but refrains from speaking. _Why are you…?_

_You know why,_the guardian trainee replies through their bond, looking into his liege's eyes. _I swore I would never let it happen again, and I failed. It seems all I can really do is carry out a direct order, and even then it doesn't work out very well._

The prince gives the boy a quizzical look. _'Happen again'? What are you talking about?_

Radd's eyes widen, a look of longing and sadness filling them. They quickly flash with anger as he whirls around, sword raised, and cleanly slices the head off of the dummy behind him. He runs a hand through his hair. "I just feel worthless, alright?! I can't manage to do anything without screwing it up. I mess up everything. Every. Single. Thing. It doesn't matter what- I always manage to do something wrong. You might as well just drown me in a sack and save yourself the stress of being around me."

"What?" Rickard can hardly believe what his guardian is saying. _He's always been so strong-willed…Has he really taken in so much negativity from my spirit use?_ "How can you say that? You aren't anything even remotely close to that. And if I really didn't want you around, why did I bring you back in the first place?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Pity? And it just proves my point even more. Obviously I'm weak if I end up getting killed."

"When you were ten."

"So?"

Rickard shakes his head and sighs. He approaches Radd, places a hand on his back and closes his eyes. The cold, tingling feeling of his magic flows through him into his bondmate, and the boy shifts slightly under his hand and exhales.

"Yeah, I seriously needed that," Radd says, closing his eyes and craning his neck.

"You're welcome." The prince walks around his guardian to face him. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now, no more talk about being a failure or being at fault for anything, alright?"

Radd smiles. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Meep.

I'm really just realizing how completely unfitting my commentary is half of the time...Ah well. Making people laugh is my job anyways.

I get some- okay a lot- of my pairings don't make much sense to people, but if you knew what was running through my mind...trust me, you'd understand.

Onward to the end of the story!

* * *

"Eeep!" Rickard immediately runs for cover behind Julian whenever someone pretends to grab him from behind. Recently, the villains at the mansion, namely Wario, have taken up the opportunity to use his fear to amuse themselves.

Julian and Radd draw their weapons immediately upon hearing the prince's cry. Wario slowly backs up, his hands in front of his face, before quickly taking off out the door. Before he can make it out, however, Tomas grabs his bow and notches an arrow from Link that doesn't pierce the skin but sticks and feels as though it does. He lights the tip with a magical fire spreads and feels to burn but doesn't damage, and he fires it into the backside of the retreating figure.

The men don't bother looking to see what the arrow's effect is. Julian sheathes his rapier and takes his fiancé in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah…" Rickard answers a bit hesitantly, pressing himself closer to his love.

Tomas shakes his head slightly. "I hate them," he says bitterly.

Radd scoffs. "Doesn't everyone?"

"It's my fault for letting it get to me," Rickard says quietly, staring in the direction Wario ran off in.

Julian frowns. "It's not like you can help it. Anyone who's gone through something traumatizing would react the same way."

"It doesn't make a difference. I'm still pretty much asking for it by showing how much it gets to me."

"Then why do you?" Tomas asks, sounding slightly mocking.

Radd shoots him a glare, tightening his grip on his sword. "Why do YOU freak out so much whenever a horse comes anywhere even remotely close to you?"

"Hey, that's personal!"

"So is this. It's the same idea."

"Radd, please, that's enough," the prince says softly, dismissing his guardian. "…It's because I can't stop thinking about it." He averts his gaze and shakes his head. "Whenever I close my eyes, I see myself back in their clutches, and I just…I'm afraid. Afraid that it'll just happen again."

"Rickard…Look at me." Julian's serious tone makes the boy look up into his lover's eyes. "Please…don't worry about it anymore. It's never going to happen again. I'm not about to let it. None of us are." He glances at Tomas, who huffs at him with the next words. "Yes, Grouchypants included."

"But…how do I know you will keep to that? How do I know no one's going to try again?"

"I…can't make that a promise. I can't absolutely guarantee anything. All I'm asking you to do is trust us. You do, don't you?"

Rickard smiles softly, hope shining in his eyes, and says quietly, "I do. With my life."

* * *

**Courtney:** Yaaaay, I'm finally done the depressingness!

**Tomas:** Why do you always seem to rush the ending?

**Courtney:** Because I run out of ideas and want to get the story finished. Don't judge me.

**Tomas:** Sure, whatever you say, Courtney.

**Rickard:** Why do people always have to be meanyfaces…?

**Courtney:** Does someone need a hug?

**Rickard:** Yes.

**Radd:** Tomas is the one who's being mean all the time…

**Courtney:** Nah, that's just his natural snarky attitude.

**Tomas:** Heeeeeyy…Why are you people always hating on me?

**Courtney:** Because it's fun messing with you. And Vyland.

**Roshea:** And since he's not here, you're the next best choice.

**Tomas:** Where did YOU come from?!

**Roshea:** Over there.

**Rickard:** Hey, weird portal thing!

**Erk:** Magic at its finest.

**Courtney:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these peoples. Or the Smash Bros. and VampireAcademy references. If I owned the people, there'd be my yaois of Julian with Ricky and Tommy with Jeorgie. ^.^

**Tomas:** HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO CALL ME TOMMY?!

**Courtney:** In the commentary, none. Otherwise…a lot. But I'm not normally one to listen to that.

**Julian:** And you have to love how he doesn't even deny something going on between him and Jeorge.

**Roshea:** He's just too preoccupied with the naming bit. And for good reason.

**Erk:** …How have Michalis and Minerva not killed him yet for apparently cheating on their little sister?

**Roshea:** Princess Maria has been keeping them away from him. Most likely for Luna's sake.

**Erk:** That would make sense.

**Rickard:** Y'know you left out Radd and Caesar.

**Courtney:** Oh yeah, there's them too.

**Julian:** Even though Radd's endings in FE1, 3 Book 1, 11, and 12 all say he gives up his sword to go off skirt-chasing.

**Tomas:** And after Caesar's little sister, no less.

**Courtney:** So? It's my story; I can do what I want.

**Roshea:** And there's the slight déjà vu.

**Courtney:** Yup. I love the déjà vu.

**Radd:** Please. I don't need a game to dictate my life.

**Rickard:** Me neither. I wouldn't get my Juli otherwise.

**Julian:** …"Juli"? You know what, I shouldn't even bother asking anymore.

**Rickard:** You know you love me.

**Julian:** Yes, I do.

**Roshea:** Did the game ever even give the name of Caesar's sister?

**Courtney:** Not as far as I'm aware. Unless they did that in the supports between those two in FE12, and the only one I've seen is the C-level, and that was just about Caesar trying to get Radd to read up on tactics. They mention the sister throughout the game, but they never give her name in the main story. I just gave her the name Rita because why not and I need something to call her by.

**Rickard:** I thought you said Rita was the name you were going to use for the MU if you ever got the FE12 rom.

**Courtney:** It was? Then maybe I named her Molly…You're confusing me now. I'm going to have to go check that when we're done here.

**Tomas:** Why do you always seem to have Erk in your stories? He's Elibean, not Archanean.

**Erk:** Rude.

**Courtney:** Because I knew Elibe long before I knew Archanea. Besides, he's the sage god. He'll murder you in a matter of seconds.

**Erk:** Precisely. Don't doubt anyone for any reason.

**Courtney:** Even though he's completely mediocre in the game.

**Erk:** …-_- You know, sometimes I really don't know if you're trying to help me or hurt me.

**Courtney:** A little of both. In the game you're so-so, but in my fanfiction world you completely murder everything. Magically. Wolf is physically.

**Tomas:** Even though he's constantly beating Radd into a pulp in every training session they have.

**Radd:** Heeeeeyy…

**Roshea:** Anyways…where did the story come from this time?

**Courtney:** Oh, right. So you know how when you're reading or writing stories for a long period of time, you end up dreaming you're still doing that?

**Radd:** Yeah. It happens to me all the time.

**Rickard:** Same. It's where a lot of my inspiration comes from.

**Julian:** And that just proves how you two get along all the time.

**Tomas:** You write?

**Rickard:** Yep.

**Tomas:** …How?

**Rickard:** Let's just say that ADHD gives you a VERY active imagination.

**Julian:** Tell me about it.

**Radd:** Rickard's more fantasy. I'm more realistic.

**Courtney:** Well, anyways, that's what happened to me. I dreamt about the first part, so I wrote it out when I woke up and worked from there. For the record, this was probably the only M-rated story I'm ever writing. If I do write another one, it'll probably be because of gore or something. I can't write lemons. At all.

**Tomas:** I don't need people knowing about my sex life anyways.

**Courtney:** Exactly. Especially considering how much of a player you apparently are.

**Tomas:** *death face*

**Courtney:** Oh, you did NOT just make my face.

**Tomas:** Oh, yes I did. What are you going to do about it?

**Courtney:** Radd, get rid of him.

**Radd:** Kaaaay.

**Tomas:** Wha-?! Don...ou...ull...ut of he..! Yo...n't..ave..th...ight...

**Rickard:** Yay, the bully's gone!

**Erk:** So do you think it's time to start wrapping things up here?

**Rickard:** Wrap? Okay! Now, where's that bubblewrap?

**Roshea:** What…? No…no no no no no don't come after me with that!

**Rickard:** BUUUBBBLLEEWRAAAAAAPP!

**Roshea:** WAAAHH!

**Julian:** Heh.

**Courtney:** …And you're not going to stop him?

**Julian:** It's way too funny for that.

**Erk: **It really is.

**Courtney:** I guess you have a point. Peace, people.


End file.
